The Two New Boys
by Skygirl4
Summary: Lucy was a nerd, an outcast, tormented everyday, beaten by her father some nights, then two new boys come to school, Sting and Rogue. Pick which one will date Lucy
1. Lucy Heartfilia, The Nerd

**The New Two Boys**

**An Experimental Story**

**Chapter One: Lucy Heartfilia, The Nerd**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the nerd, the outcast, the bitch, the 'slut' even though I'm a virgin, just because my father makes me dress with long knee socks, long skirts, a million sweaters to hide my breasts, makes me really hot, by the way… Ha, my mother always said that High School was fun…that might have been fun for her, but I'm getting beaten at school, and sometimes by my father some rough nights… it all started when my mom died, but I'll get into that at a later time.

I was getting ready for school, my dad always either came home at 2:00 in the morning drunk, or 12:00 at night, almost always drunk, I knew he got off at 9:00 at night, but he stayed out drinking each night, my father wanted me to focus on my studies, so I thought 'Nerd' yes nerd, I dressed like my normal self at home, with my friends, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvel,

None of them were really nerds, Mira dated Laxus, Levy dated Gajeel, Erza dated Jellal, Juvia dated Gray, and Wendy didn't really go to our school yet, but she was still my friend, they all dated some of the popular guys, I got beaten by some of the other popular guys, Natsu Dragneel and some popular girls, Lisanna Strauss, yes Mirajane's sister, though shes kept the beating from her, for all this time…

Timeskip: Ready and at School

It's 7:30, school starts at 8:00... Then I see Lisanna walking with Natsu, holding hands, talking, smiling, laughing… I wanted than happiness… but I think I would be tormented by other people… "Oh look, it's the nerd, Lucy Bitchfilia" Lisanna said, smirking at me, then came over and kicked me in my leg, I grunted lightly in pain "That hurt, slut?" Natsu asked "You don't even know the meaning of that word, baka" I talked back, then Lisanna slapped me, "How dare you talk to Natsu that way!" Lisanna yelled "You don't even know the meaning of that word" I talked back again, she screamed in frustration, she slapped me again, probably leaving a mark, then she kept hitting, slapping, kicking, actually she got Natsu to part in it, I grunted in pain multiple times, but I've been hurt worse, Natsu then said "Mira is coming, lets go"

"You're lucky, bitch" Lisanna said, then slapping me one last time "If you mention this to anyone, I will hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt in your entire life" Natsu threatened, I sighed and nodded, she held Natsu's arm and started walking away like this never happened

Timeskip: Class

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, applied makeup to the bruises Lisanna and Natsu made, Guildarts was our homeroom teacher, he also taught Math, Science and English, while Makarov was the principal, and other teachers taught other subjects,

"Today we have two new students" Guildarts announced "Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney" I recognized that name, Cheney and Eucliffe, my father did business with them, and while I was working through paperwork for him while he was passed out, I saw their names multiple times through multiple pages, "Rogue, Sting, sit beside… Lucy, Lucy put up your hand" Guildarts asked, I did "WHAT!" some girl screamed "Not by Lucyy!" another girl whined "Why her?" a girl asked,

"This is my decision and its final" Guildarts smirked, to be honest, he was one of my favourite teachers, so I didn't deny him, I looked over at Lisanna and she glared, I rolled my eyes and looked away, "You shall not deny the teacher" Erza demanded, everyone was quiet, "Thank you Erza" Guildarts thanked, she smiled in appreciation "Okay, so today, is a free day, since the teachers are preparing for the big exams, so, yeah… have fun!" Guildarts said, great, more Lisanna beating…

I walked outside with everyone, when I made it outside, I heard Natsu say "Hey, follow me" to someone, I didn't know who, then I felt someone grab me, then I saw Lisanna, she took my outside, and pushed my against the wall, she started kicked, slapping and hitting me like earlier, then Natsu started in it, everyone crowded around us. This wasn't the most fun thing to do, obviously, I saw the two new guys staring at me, they pushed everyone aside and stopped Lisanna and Natsu.

I then coughed out a millimetre of blood into my hand, and wiped it on my skirt "What are you doing?!" Sting asked "Its fine… I'm used to it" I said weakly, I coughed again, this time, a little more "Rogue get her to the nurses, now!" Sting commanded, Rogue nodded, picked me up bridal style, and ran to the nurses, they must have memorized the school before going here… Opening the door, Rogue saw the Nurse Bob, (A/N Yeah, it's Master Bob from Blue Pegasus, so yeah… continue reading…) "Oh my, what happened to dear little Lucy?" Bob worriedly asked "Nothing" I exclaimed as Rogue put me on the bed "She got beat…" Rogue said, Bob looked with disbelief "Why?" He asked "No reason!" I exclaimed once more "I'm not sure" Rogue explained "I just got here, this guy named Natsu brought me, and started beating her with this white haired girl"

"And no one did anything about it?" Bob asked, Rogue shook his head, Bob took my sweaters off, my shirt only see able, I look away in embarrassment, "There's makeup all over you!" Bob exclaimed, looking my arms and legs, and face, wiping everything off, I look, there are purple, black, red bruises all over me "Whoever did this couldn't have done all of this right? Tell the truth, now!" I looked away again, puffing my cheeks out in frustration, Bob sighs, "Well I'll get you normal clothes, you, look after her, please?" he asked Rogue, he nods

When he left, Rogue asked "What's your name?"

"Lucy" I answered "Last name?" He asked

"Not telling you" I looked away again for the third or fourth time that moment, then Bob returns with some clothes, a white shirt, a light gray hoodie, with dark denim skinny jeans, I got to wear my normal converse shoes, He probably got all this to hide the scars, he got the concealer out of my bag and applied it to my face, covering up the marks, "Your all done, tell someone next time, 'kay darling?" Bob asks, I never nodded, just looked down at my lap, I went to the locker room and changed, not without grabbed all my other clothes and putting on my hoodies, and walking out,

since it was a free day for some of the day, I hung out with Levy, she asked about the new outfit, I just said "Wanted to try something new" I lied, I ran into Sting and Rogue, "Levy, could you excuse us?" I asked, she agreed and hung out with Gajeel,

"I… wanted to thank you… for saving me…" I mumbled "What happened back there Blondie?" Sting asked "Nothing that concerns you, but next time, just stay out of it, really, I'll be okay" I reassured

"Does that always happen?" Rogue asks "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for what you did, that's all" I walked away, I heard a 'Hey!' from Sting, I ignored it and went into the library and read several books for the rest of the day.

**Hey, so, kind of short chapter… anyway, Read, Review, I'll have a poll on my profile later, say which ship you want,**

_**1) RoLu**_

_**2)StiLu**_

_**3)StiLuRo**_

**So pick, and I'll write chapters surrounding the most popular ship at that time, is it is consecutive for almost all the chapters, the I'll make it one ship, so experimental means you like it, follow, review ect… **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
